Only For Me
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Dean gets jealous when Crowley seals his deals with a kiss. Dean/Crowley. #2 in the 'Telephone' series. Language, boy kissing, and little smuttyness. R&R, x


**Only For Me**

**Summary**: Dean gets jealous when Crowley seals his deals with a kiss. Dean/Crowley. Boy kissing, little smutty.

**A/N**: This is for the awesome tiki_92090 on LJ, who was the first one to ask for a series. So this is for you, hun. XD

**AA/N**: This is the second in the 'Telephone' series

**-x-**

Dean Winchester didn't seem the jealous type. Mind you, he'd never had a relationship long enough to get jealous over anything, let alone jealous of _anyone_. That was until he realised he was in a _sort of_ relationship with a very attractive demon (only in his opinion. No one else saw he attraction, least of all, Sam) and this 'relationship' was the first time Dean had ever experienced real jealousy.

He was standing in a warehouse parking lot with said demon and Sam, also with a civilian who had summoned Crowley so he could sell his soul to save his wife from cancer, so she could be there to look after their six month old son, because he couldn't do it alone. Dean watched as the man in front of them shook, terrified of Crowley, it would seem. Crowley eyed up the civilian, before looking at the Winchesters. None of them said anything, so Crowley turned back to the man in front of him.

"You've got yourself a deal, mate," he said. The civilian looked so happy.

"Oh my God, thank you ..." he said, reaching out to shake Crowley's hand.

"You have ten years to spend with your son," Crowley said, before he took the man's hand to shake it, but instead pulled him in for a kiss. That was when Dean's stomach just dropped. No one, _no one_, kissed Crowley but him. He felt his fists clench by his sides, and Sam's eyes on him before he stomped back to the Impala. Crowley eventually let go of the man, who walked away, shocked at what had just happened, but mumbling his thanks to the demon and turned back to the Winchester's, only to see Dean getting into the Impala, about two hundred yards away.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked Sam.

"Maybe you should ask him ..." Sam said, moving back to the Impala himself, Crowley momentarily staying where he was, wondering what could be bothering his lover so, before he joined the boys in the car.

**-x-**

Dean was lying on his bed, face down, when Crowley appeared in the motel room. He took off his coat, his suit jacket and tie, placing it over the chair in the corner. He looked over at his lover, who had thrown his t-shirt to the floor, and had kicked off his shoes to make himself more comfortable. Crowley went to the bathroom, and picked up the oil that they had in there, and made his way back to the eldest Winchester. He climbed onto the bed, kicking off his own shoes before straddling his lover's thighs. He leaned down and pressed a few kisses along Dean's spine; ghostly, barely there kisses, which made Dean shiver beneath him.

"What's wrong, lover?" he asked, his tongue flicking out gently against the warm skin of Dean's back. Dean shrugged his shoulders the best he could in the position he was in.

"Nothin'" he said, his voice muffled against his arms. Crowley sighed, his breath tickling Dean's skin.

"Dean ..." he said, his voice gruff against the elder Winchester's back. "Don't lie to me." He sat up again, noting the whimper that came from his lover when he pulled back. "What's the matter?" Dean sighed this time, pausing a bit before he answered. This gave time for Crowley to put oil into his hand and heat it up a little before running them along Dean's back, enticing a moan from the hunter.

"Do you always have to, y'know; kiss people when you make deals?" Dean said, quietly, although Crowley heard him fine. He smirked a little.

"Is my little darling hunter jealous?" he said, teasingly.

"No!" Dean said, a little too quickly, making Crowley laugh, his hands moving long Dean's shoulder blades, massaging them gently. Dean felt the knots in his back disappear as Crowley ran his large hands over them, kneading them with his fingers.

"It's my job, Dean ..." Crowley said, leaning down and catching the hunter's ear in his mouth. Dean moaned out loud, both Crowley's hands and his mouth teasing him.

"Can't someone else do the kissing? I hated seeing that because ..." he stopped, making Crowley still his hands.

"Because?"

"Because your kisses are mine ..." Dean finished, making Crowley smile gently. He'd never had anyone who wanted him and him alone.

"If you would like ... I could get someone else to do my errands for me, if it bothers you. To be fair, I love kissing you more than anyone else anyway ..." Crowley said and, for the first time since Crowley had entered the motel room, Dean turned to look at him, turning underneath Crowley's open legs. He ran his hands up his clothed chest.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, lover. Consider it done ... besides, half of them shit themselves when I turn up anyway. Especially the men. Don't understand why ..." he said, casually. "I don't bite. Much." Dean laughed from underneath Crowley, before grabbing at the collar of his shirt and pulling him down into one of those kisses he loved so much; the one with just that little bit of tongue, the nip of teeth at the bottom lip, and the unwillingness to part when they needed air. Crowley eventually ended the kiss before kissing down Dean's neck and chest. "Has the green eyed monster gone now, darling?"

"Yes, dear ..." Dean said, moaning gently as Crowley kissed down his chest, tonguing at his nipple on the way down, one hand palming him through his jeans, making him hard. "Sweet Jesus ... Crowley ..."

"Don't think he has anything to do with this, do you?" Crowley said, with a chuckle. He squeezed Dean's crotch hard, making Dean buck his hips underneath him. He lifted his head to place another kiss on Dean's lips.

"Hey! I have an idea ..."

**-x-**

Sam was sitting reading a book he had picked up from the library when a familiar banging noise came from the other side of the wall. He could kill himself. Painfully.

"DEAN! CROWLEY! IT'S TWELVE IN THE AFTERNOON!" he called out, which only made the banging get faster and louder, so Sam went hunting for his iPod, to block out the screams of 'harder' and 'faster' and 'oh my _fuck'._ He raked faster, pulling the iPod and earphones out of his duffel bag and pushing them into his ears fast, blocking out all the noise. He sighed with relief.

Thank the Lord.

**-x-**

Dean walked out of the bathroom, towelling his hair. Crowley was fastening his pants, before buttoning up his shirt, taking the cigarette out his mouth to blow out the smoke.

"You feel better now?" Crowley asked, and Dean nodded. He moved forward and leaned down to kiss Crowley again. He could taste the hint of cigarette smoke, and the brandy that he had had earlier, and the distinct taste of Crowley, that Dean loved. He nipped at Crowley's lips, enjoying the sound of the moan that came from the demon. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Crowley's.

"They are only for me. No one else," he said, and Crowley nodded.

"Only for you."

* * *

_*grins* What can I say? I love Dean/Crowley XD_


End file.
